The xtreme english girl
by xtreme2004
Summary: ryder joins the wwe and when she was introduced to jeff he gave her the wrong impression and she gave him a greeting present for it but they soon realise they got off on the wrong foot.has matt hardy, edge, shane(hurricane), molly, lita and many more.
1. the english girl

disclaimer: i don't own any of the wwe superstars or jeff hardy

enjoy the story..........................(oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes)

I made my way to the arena. I could feel my self thinking I was going to be sick. I went up to the guard who had a clipboard in his hand. "Ryder smith" I said, the guard nodded and let me in. this place was huge. I saw all the locker room doors with names on. The rock. hhh. Edge and Christian. I stood there in amazement. "Can I help you?" I jumped and saw Stephanie McMahon in front of me. "Oh sorry about that, I'm Ryder smith I'm her for the audition" I said to her. I still can't believe I'm talking to Stephanie McMahon. "Oh you're the English girl, just follow me" I followed her to a changing room. She told me to get changed and make my way to the ring.

I decided to put my workout top on and workout bottoms. I made my way to the ring and saw lita in the ring and Mr McMahon sitting in one of the seats. "Miss Smith this is Amy Dumas who you might know as lita. She'll be facing you in the ring" Stephanie smiled at me and waved as she sat down. "Miss smith would you step in the ring please" I nodded and got in the ring. Amy got in and came up to me. "Good luck and don't worry Vince is nicer when you get in" Amy shook my hand. We performed our match. I pulled a few of my own highflying moves then her finisher the hurricana then I finished with a 450 splash. I got the three count. I helped Amy up and shook her hand. Vince stood up and so did Stephanie. Oh god! They hate me, their going to turn me down me...... "Will you start tonight?" Mr McMahon said. I looked at him in shock. I jumped out the ring and hugged him. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr McMahon" I bet I'm fired within my first minute now. "It's ok Ryder and please calls me Vince".  
  
later that day:

Amy and Stephanie were being really nice to me. I got my script; I was going to be lita's half sister from England. So I had to dye my hair red. My hair was normally long very dark and really curly. Stephanie and Amy took me to the hairdressers. "Ok we have the perfect type of outfit for you but we don't know you size and we need some entrance music" Stephanie said. "I don't know because I'm English, well I'm size 10 in England so if you know how to convert that then you can get my outfit" I suggested, Stephanie smiled. "Well I'll go and sort your outfit out, Amy look after our new diva" Stephanie said. She left and Amy started looking at me funny. "What's wrong?" I asked her nervously. She looked at my face and laughed. "Nothing, you're a little rebel, your tongue pierced a lot of ear piercings and two tattoos, I defiantly like ya" Amy stated.  
  
I was ready to debut on raw. Amy was showing me around. She took me to the team extreme locker room. "Ok this is matt, my boyfriend who can be a pain the backside at times" Amy said with a giggle. I laughed. I really liked Amy she seemed to be really kind. "Am not!" matt moaned. "It's ok matt I'm sure your not that bad" I said. That's when matt looked at me shocked. "You're English!" he said surprised. I cracked up laughing. "No shit Sherlock" I answered through my giggles. "Matt you can be so simple sometimes" Amy said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Matt rolled his eyes and went and shouted through the bathroom door. "Jeff! Did ya know we were getting an English diva tonight?" he shouted. "Oh god! The English are so fucking snobby just look at regal!" Jeff shouted back. Matt looked at me and gave an 'I'm sorry look'. "Ryder he's just in a bad mood" Amy said seeing my face getting angrier. I moved to the bathroom door and Jeff came out. He was welcomed by a punch in the face. Then I stormed out.

Meanwhile: "What the hell!" Jeff said getting up off the floor. "That was the English diva, Ryder. You pissed her off by the looks of it" Amy said sitting down. "Does it matter? I was right anyway look what she did" Jeff replied. .........................  
  
I got my script and I was lita's half sister from England who was the new member of team extreme.  
  
Promo: Team extreme had just finished their match. They had just beaten the Dudley's with Stacy. They were about to walk up the ramp when 'just a girl by no doubt' hit the arena. All three of them look confused. Ryder came out wearing jeans a red tank top and a long leather jacket. She wore sunglasses. She got into the ring. Lita looked at her. "Hey big sis" Ryder said. Lita smiled and hugged Ryder. Team extreme's music hit and they made their way backstage. End of promo.  
  
I was bouncing up and down on my feet backstage. Dwayne looked at me and laughed. "It's a rush isn't it" he stated. I looked at him. "Yer! I wonder what it's going to be like when I have a match" I wondered. "You'll like it, trust me, I'm the great one the most electrifying man in sports entertainment" he said in character. I laughed. Here I was in the wwe, talking to people like the rock. So I fainted.  
  
I woke up in the medical area with someone standing over me. My vision was still slightly blurry. So I wasn't sure of who it was. I groaned, it felt like I was drunk. "You ok?" I heard a southern voice say. I was quite sure it was matt. "Matt?" I questioned. "No it's me Jeff" Jeff replied softly. I opened my eyes wider and I saw Jeff. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't care about English people" I said coldly. I heard Jeff sigh. "I'm really sorry about that, I just got of the phone with Karen who now is my ex girlfriend, she said I was to weird for her. I'm sorry" Jeff apologized. I sat up and looked at him. I decided to give him a chance. "You're forgiven, and I'm sorry about the punch I have a short temper" I said with a smile. "It's cool, hey how come you fainted?" Jeff asked walking over to me. "If I get really excited or like nervous, I faint" I answered with a small smile. I jumped off the therapy bed and got my stuff.  
  
Jeff took me back to the hotel because Amy and matt had already left to go to the hotel. I got my own room which was nice because some of the other superstars had to share. I was getting ready to go clubbing with the others. Apparently it's what they do when there's a new superstar.  
  
Jeff, matt and Amy took me to the club. Most of the superstars were there. We went and sat with, Chris, Shane and Nora. "So what's it like in England rye?" Nora asked. "Usually rainy and dull" I answered with a grin. Jeff gave me my drink and sat down. We sat there for a while until randy came up to me. "Hey Ryder would you like to dance?" he asked. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't turn down randy Orton. We went to the dance floor and danced for a while, it soon turned into grinding against each other.

a/n: if you like the story review or the next chapter will not be put up (just one will do)


	2. a nasty piece of work

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy, only the characters i make up in my head

a/n: i back with the next chapter (yet again if there's spelling mistakes im sorry) anyway on with the story...............

Two weeks later and I had a great storyline; I was now facing Trish for the championship. Also I was dating randy, he is so nice. We seem to be really touchy feely but I have told him I won't sleep with him until I'm ready. He's been really good with it. Jeff and I are now like best friends and so are me and Amy. Matt is like a big brother to me. Everyone else is like family except for a few which shall remain nameless. I'm nervous because we are heading to England.  
  
We landed in Heathrow airport. Randy just didn't want to talk to me at the moment. I wasn't bothered, he just seemed different today. We got to the hotel and I was sharing with Amy. We had our first show in two days. "What are you up to now rye?" Amy asked. I gave a sly grin. "I'm going to surprise my boyfriend and give him a romantic night" I said putting on a dress. Yes I said dress; I never usually wear a dress that's how serious I was about this. "Wow, well good luck girly" Amy came and hugged me and then went to see matt. Fifteen minutes later I left to go and see randy on the next floor. He was having a night in reading because need to relax as he had been working hard on matches. I got to his floor and got to his room. I heard noises so I knocked on the door. I heard fumbling and randy opened the door. "Um, hi Ryder what you doing here?" he said in shock. I barged into the room and saw torrie in his bed and she just waved and smiled at me. I slapped randy in the face and ran. I ran to my floor and dropped to the floor crying. I couldn't take it, I thought he liked me but he was just a nasty piece of work. "Rye? You ok sweetie?" it was Nora. I looked up and she hugged me. I explained what happened and she wanted to hit randy she made me feel much better.  
  
I headed to my room but then something worse happened. I saw my brother getting out of the lift. "Jimmy" I said shocked. He looked at me and started to walk up. "I see where you disappeared to now" he said to me coldly. "Why are you here?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled evilly. "You! You ran away because it was your fault! You just disowned us when it was your fault!" he said to her. "It wasn't my fault!" I cried. I couldn't handle this. "It was your car! You couldn't face the guilt so you went to America!" he shouted. I started to cry. I never wanted to see him again and he was here. "Just leave jimmy" I said through my tears. "No! You killed them! It was your car!" he shouted at me. "I DIDN'T! I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE CAR! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!" I screamed. I heard someone come out of their room. Jimmy grabbed my arm and slapped me. "You killed them!" he shouted. "Hey! Leave her alone!" it was Jeff. I turned my head and looked at him. Jimmy let go of me and went over to Jeff. "This is none of your business freak!" he shouted at Jeff. "Leave him alone!" I shouted. Jimmy looked at me and then punched Jeff. Jeff fell to the ground. Jimmy was coming back over to me but Shawn got him and shoved him into the lift. "I see you round here again and you won't be able to walk" Shawn said. With that jimmy left. Jeff got up but I was on the floor in tears. "Jeff make sure she's ok, rye we can talk tomorrow" with that Shawn left. Jeff picked me up and I immediately hugged him. "Come on lets go back to my room. Matt's staying with Amy tonight" Jeff said softly. Jeff took me to his and matt's room. I sat down on matt's bed and sighed. Jeff sat beside me. "What was that about England?" I gave a small smile. Jeff's nickname for me was England, it always cheered me up. "That was jimmy my brother, he hates me because of what happened, and he blames me for it" I said shakily. "What does he blame you for?" Jeff asked softly. "When I was still living here, I had a car, it was dodgy. I hardly used it, one night my mum and dad were going out and they had no car so they used mine" I started to shake and cry. "The car's brakes wouldn't work, they spun of a road and crashed, they died on impacted!" I broke down in tears. Jeff pulled me into a hug. Jeff explained what he had been through and that he knows how I feel. I also explain the situation about randy. I had to stop Jeff from leaving to go and punch him.

a/n: an that was the second chapter hope you enjoyed it, please review


	3. told you jeffrey

disclaimer: unfortantly i don't own any of the wwe superstars or jeff hardy

a/n: im back! well here's the next chapter, enjoy...................

It had been a month since that incident. I was still basically living on the road so Amy had said I could move in with her in North Carolina. I was playing cards with Adam and Shane who thought they were pro's at the game. "Yay! I'm still winning!" I shouted as I did a little dance as well. There was a knock on the locker room door and Stephanie came in. "Hey steph" I said giving her a hug. "Hey rye, you have a new script for tonight, I hope your ok with it Jeff is. As matt and Amy are off for a few months you and Jeff are going to have a storyline together" steph said. I took the script and Stephanie left. Shane and Adam looked at me shocked. "Rye looks like you and Jeff are going to get it on!" Shane said sarcastically. "Shut up hurricane before I shove your cape up your backside" I said back to him. I looked at the script. Because Amy and matt had been sent to hospital in the storyline, me and Jeff wanted revenge. It would turn into an on screen couple thing. Tonight we were facing Trish and Christian. I looked at the script and then Jeff came in. "Hey rainbow" I said as he walked in. he smiled and gave me a hug. "Hey rye rye" Jeff replied. Adam and Shane were whispering about something but I couldn't be bothered to ask what they were talking about. Mine and Jeff's match was up next and then we had a promo to do.  
  
During the match I attacked Trish and it wasn't wrestling it was fighting. I was punching her in the face and screaming at her. "You go near my sister again and you'll be chopped liver!" I screamed at her. The match was a no contest. Jeff pulled me off Trish and I had the bitchest look on my face when we went backstage.  
  
Next up was the promo. I was sitting having a bottle of water trying to calm down. "You ok now Ryder?" Jeff asked as he came up to me. I gave him a weak smile. "They sent lita to hospital she's the most stable person I have in my life, and she was sent to hospital and so was matt. I just don't know if I can take this any more" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. Now mine and Jeff's characters were really close on screen already so our storyline started properly tonight. "Ryder I understand how you feel but I'm here for you and lita and matt are going to be fine. Love holds us together" Jeff said softly. I jumped of the sound box were I was sitting and looked at him. "Love?" I questioned. Jeff nodded then lifted my chin and gave me a soft kiss. We broke apart and he looked at me. "Love" he answered with a small smile.  
  
I went back to the locker room. Nora was there with a big grin on her face. "Damn the English must be good turning on the waterworks" she stated. I smiled. "Thanks Nora, hey you coming partying tonight?" I asked getting changed. Nora nodded. "What you wearing?" she asked me. I smiled, Nora was like my sister. "That's were I need your help, come round with your outfit and help me choose please?" I asked. I got changed into my baggy jeans and a wwe t- shirt. I tied my hair into a loose bun and went to the parking lot to meet Jeff.  
  
I saw him leaning by the rental car. I walked up and scared him. "Boo!" he turned round in shock. I laughed at him. "Just get in the car" he said with a grin. I got in and smiled at Jeff. "Jeff didn't you find the storyline kinda...weird?" I asked curiously. "Well, yes and no, yes because it was your one of my best friends and no because I've done them storylines before" Jeff answered truthfully. Nora and I got ready and we went to the club and met up with the guys. I went to the bar to get a coke. I didn't notice Shawn sitting at the bar with mark. "Um one coke please" I asked the bartender. Shawn looked at me. "Not getting drunk tonight then Ryder?" he asked. I jumped and looked at him. "No, and next time please don't make me jump out of my skin" I said as I got my drink and went back to the table. I had like one sip of my drink before Shane dragged me to the dance floor and yeah by usher came on. "I thought you English chicks liked to dance sexy so that's why I wanted to dance with you" Shane with a grin. Whacked him round the arm and danced with him.  
  
Meanwhile: Nora was looking at Jeff's face and he didn't look to happy. "Jeff what's wrong?" she asked over the music. Jeff looked at her and gave her a fake smile. She decided to leave it but then she saw Jeff watching Ryder. "Jeff!" Jeff looked up at Nora. "Yer?" "Just tell her" she said sisterly. "But what if she says no and then doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?" Jeff said to Nora. "Jeffrey hardy get your butt over there and tell her" Nora said sternly. Jeff smiled and got up.  
  
I meanwhile was having a laugh with Shane. I made him dance like a he was a very bad version of the spice girls, I that means he was bad. I saw Jeff come up. "Hey jeffy" I said through my giggles. He just stared at Shane. "Um, rye can I have a word outside?" Jeff asked. I told Shane where we were going and we went outside. I leaned against the wall and took in the fresh air. "So what did ya want to talk about?" I asked. For some reason Jeff looked like he was guilty of something. "I, this is hard for me to tell you this ok so just stay with me, remember when I was with you when you fainted and we then got closer as friends?" Jeff asked. I nodded. For some reason my stomach did flip flops. "Then the thing with randy happened, the real reason I wanted to hit him was because I'm in love with you and I know your probably not in love with me but" I shut him up with a kiss. I then realised something Jeff was the only person I had confessed about my parents and the reason was because I loved him. I felt Jeff smile against my lips. He soon had his hand on my ass and the other on my hip. My hands were in his hair, I was playing with his purple ponytail. "Shane you owe me a 50 dollars" I heard Adam say. We broke apart and the whole gang were standing there. I felt myself go bright red and Jeff just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Told you Jeffrey" Nora said proud of herself

a/n: please review (pretty please)


	4. swimming

disclaimer: only own the characters i make up and the story

The next day Nora and I headed to the wwe gym. I was singing as I went to get a bottle of water. Dwayne and Paul were standing by the water. "Hey rye, how are you?" Dwayne asked. I looked at him and I had a dreamy smile on face. "I'm great" I answered happily. I then felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I noticed the black nail polish. "Hey rainbow" I said with a grin. I then turned my head and Jeff was smiling like an innocent child. I gave him a sweet little kiss. "I think we found the reason she's happy" Paul said looking at us. "Took them long enough" Dwayne said as they walked away.

later that day:  
  
"I don't have a swimsuit so I can't go swimming" I said sitting with Adam, Shane, rob, Nora, Stacy and jay. "You don't have a swimsuit? Well we have to go shopping now!" Stacy said. Nora agreed. Jeff came in and I told him where I was going and went with the girls to get a swimsuit. I didn't realise what I was going to come back with though, let's just say I have the same sort of body as Stacy.  
  
I came back and Jeff was in the room writing. He turned and smiled. "Hey England, can I have a peek?" Jeff said trying to look in my bag. I moved it away from him. "No! Just go down to the pool and I'll meet ya there in a minute" I said. Jeff nodded and came over and gave me a kiss. "See ya in a minute then" Jeff then left. I put my new bikini on. Stacy helped me pick out a thong bikini. It was white with the England cross on. I also bought some denim hot pants. I tied my hair into a plait and headed down to the pool.

I got down there and saw Jeff under the water. I saw Adam and waved. "Hey! Rye over here" it was Stacy and Nora. I went over and put my stuff by them and took off my denim shorts. "Damn! Rye if you and Jeff break up I wouldn't mind being with you" Shane said. I glared at him and then dived into the pool. When I surfaced I saw Jeff looking for me so I dived back under and came back to the surface behind Jeff and kissed his neck. He turned and smiled at me. He then looked at me and grinned. "I take it you had fun shopping then because you look great" Jeff whispered. I just smiled and gave him a kiss. We were interrupted by Adam splashing us with water. "Adam you are so going to pay for that!" I said as I got out of the pool. "Well aren't you going to get me then?" he asked confused. I smiled evilly. "I didn't say now"

a/n: i'd thought i'd treat ya to two chapters today (please review)


	5. how do you handle jeff?

disclaimer: don't own wwe just my characters

enjoy...................

Jeff and I were going back to Cameron for the week and were meeting Shannon at the airport. Jeff was asleep for most of the plane ride and when they announced that the plane was landing I decided to wake him up. I started kissing his neck. I felt him move then I heard him moan. "It's time to wake up rainbow" I whispered in his ear. He turned round and smiled sleepily. "If I go back to sleep will you keep on kissing me?" Jeff said raising an eyebrow at me. "Nope, I'll just leave you on the plane".  
  
We got our bags and Jeff looked around the airport for Shannon. Jeff suddenly grabbed my hand dragged me over to Shannon. "Hey Shan" Jeff said giving him a manly hug. "Hi Shannon" I said, and then I slapped Jeff on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" "For dragging me over here, you hurt my wrist" I pouted and Jeff gave in and kissed me. "I hate to break it up guys but we best go before the fans notice us"  
  
Shannon drove us to Jeff's house. I put my bags in the spare room and went back downstairs. Shannon had left and I saw Jeff in the kitchen making a sandwich. I sneaked passed Jeff and took his sandwich and started eating it. "What the hell" Jeff spun round and saw me eating his sandwich. "You know Jeff you make really good sandwiches" he then started to tickle me. "Jeff stop" I said through my giggles. He grinned evilly and threw me over his shoulder. He was taking me somewhere when the doorbell rang. He still had me over his shoulder when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Um bro, you got a bum growing on your shoulder" it was matt "Matt help! He's trying to beat me up" I cried. "Bro put her down" "No she's mine, all ouch!" I pulled the hairs on the back of his neck. He put me down and looked at me. "See matt you just got to know how to handle him" I said. "Really rye?" matt said with a big grin. And of course I didn't mean that. "Matt! I didn't mean that" I was starting to look like a tomato because I was blushing so much. "And she's really good at handling me" Jeff said. I glared at him and kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Anyway, me and Amy are going out clubbing with a few of the others, you coming?" "Sure why not" "Later, bye rye" I waved a goodbye. Jeff turned to me a smiled evilly. "Now where were we?" as he started to tickle me again.  
  
I was trying to decide which top to wear when Jeff came into my room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. "Mmm" I leaned against his body more and turned around and kissed him. "Jeff I need help choosing a top" I showed the two tops. "I think you look good in what you got on" I looked down at what I was wearing. "Jeff I'm wearing jeans and a bra" "Like I said you looked in what you got on, but I would go with the halter neck" he kissed me on the cheek and left to get changed.  
  
When we got to the club Amy dragged me to the dance floor to dance. "So how do you handle jeff?" Amy asked with a big grin. "I'll kill matt" I said. Amy laughed. "Don't worry, ask matt about when everyone was round his and he said, 'Amy do you want the banana'" I cracked up laughing.  
  
Amy and I went back to the table. Shannon and matt were downing shots and Jeff was on orange juice. Ok something's wrong, Jeff not drinking? Why the hell is he on orange juice? "Jeff?" "Yer?" "You ok?" he nodded. I went up and took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Just then a slow song came on. Jeff pulled closer and rested his hands on my hips as I laid my head in the crook of his neck. "I didn't feel like drinking tonight, I know that's what you were thinking" I looked at Jeff and he gave me that sweet smile of his. "I love you England" he whispered in my ear. "Rainbow" I said looking into Jeff's beautiful green eyes. "Yer" "I love you too"

a/n: yay i finally updated! plz review


	6. sidetracked

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy (i'm still wishing i did)

I was in the locker room talking to Nora about last week. "Then he said I love, to me" I said "Aww that's so sweet" "I know" "Knock knock!" it was Jeff. I went up to the door. "What's the password?" "Let me in or I'd tell everyone in the arena about the 'handle' incident. I opened the door and glared at him. "Your evil" "I know but I still have you" Jeff wrapped his arms around me. "Guys I'll just go and talk to...Adam" with that Nora left us alone.  
  
I smiled at him mischievously. "What are you smiling at England?" "At how sexy my boyfriend is" I whispered in his ear. "Really, well I have a really hot girlfriend" He then kissed me passionately and I felt him pulling me as close as I could get to him. His hands then started to travel up my back. "Jeff what's the time?" I barely whisper. He looked at his watch. "Three minutes before our match" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the gorilla spot. Amy and matt were staring at us. "What took you so long?" "We got, um" I was trying to think what to say. "Sidetracked" Jeff said. Amy grinned. "Sure ya did bro"  
  
After we got back to the hotel Stacy and Nora invited Amy and me to a girly night sleepover. "So Nora you got your eye on anybody?" I asked. "No" I saw her blush. "It's Adam" "Stacy!" "Aw you two would look so cute together" "Not as cute as you and Jeff" "Don't try and change the subject" I said with a smirk on my face. Then Stacy turned to me. "She's right though you and Jeff are cute together" "All the time you're round him the fireworks never stop" Amy said seriously. "Well he loves me and I love him, what'd you expect" "Ryder you and Jeff are more attached to each other than me and matt" "I think they'll get married" I glared at Stacy. "Stacy we haven't even made..." I realised what I was about to say. "really, oh my god I would of thought that you'd have by the way you two are when you're around each other" Stacy said. "Well I'm not ready yet, I just want it to be the one" I whispered. "You're a virgin?" "And proud" I said. "Yer what so wrong with that" Nora piped up. I smiled at Nora; you could always count on Nora.  
  
The next day we went to the mall. I was dragging Jeff into every shop possible. "Jeff what do think of this top?" It was a simple of the shoulders top. "It's blue" "You hate it then" "No anything looks good on you" "Aw so sweet" "I know" "Such a comedian aren't we" I went up to the counter and paid for the top. We met up with Amy and matt in the lunch area. "Jeff how much did you buy?" matt asked looking at all the bags. "Nothing"  
  
We got back to the hotel and dropped the shopping off. "I'm hungry" matt moaned. "Matt you're always hungry" "Let's get a takeaway!" Jeff shouted. "Well what're we going to get?" "Italian!" I stared at Jeff. "That's all you ever want" he nodded at me. "I want Chinese" matt shouted. "Well I want Indian" Amy said. Matt rolled his eyes. "Yay!" I shouted.  
  
I was cuddled up to Jeff and we were sharing a plate of food. I could feel him rubbing my thigh. "Jeff" I said as I looked at him. He knew what I was going to say by the innocent look he gave me. "Hey guys are you going to finish that?" matt asked. I gave matt the plate. "Bro you're such a fat pig" "And you're a freak" I laughed at matt. "Matt you're suppose to insult him back not state the obvious" matt looked at me then realised what I had said. "That was an insult!" Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Matt I think we should go because it's getting late" matt and Amy said their goodbyes and left.  
  
I saw Jeff laying on the bed thinking. "What ya thinking about rainbow?" I said as I crawled up to his side and snuggled up to him. "Just thinking about how good my life is with you" he rested on his elbow and looked me in the eyes. He then brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed me. I started to kiss him more passionately. He was massaging my neck with one hand and the other one my back gently pushing me closer to him.

a/n: plz review and i will update


	7. such a rush

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: yay i updated! plz enjoy.........

I woke up in the morning to someone banging on the door. I was about to open the door when i realised that i had nothing on. I picked Jeff's t-shirt up and slipped it on. I opened the door and Shane was standing there. "Shane what's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just we have to be at the arena in an hour and a half" I slammed the door and ran to wake Jeff up. "Jeff! Jeff! JEFF!" "Yer?" he still had his eyes shut. "We got be at the arena in an hour and a half" he quickly sat up and knocked me off the bed by accident.  
  
"Ouch! I'm gonna have a bruise on my arse now" I moaned. "Don't worry I'll kiss it better" I glared at Jeff. "Well im going to have a shower" Jeff ran to the bathroom and slammed the door on me. "You are so mean hardy!" When we got to the arena we were told that Vince wanted to speak to us. We went to the office and Adam, jay, matt and Amy were there. "Ok, now I know you're all thinking why I've called you here, well the writers have come up with a match for wrestlemania and I wanted to ask you lot before putting it into the script" Oh my god! I thought. I thought he was going to break me and Jeff up on screen and put me with e&c. "So what's the match?" matt asked. "A tlc match" "Why wouldn't we agree to that?" Adam asked. "Because Amy and Ryder would be the third team" my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "So it'll be me and jay vs matt and Jeff vs Ryder and Amy?" "Yes Adam" I looked at Jeff and we both grinned. "I'm in" me and Jeff said unison. "But Ryder you and Amy my get hurt" me and Amy glared at matt. "I'm in as well, we gotta show Matthew here that girls aren't weak" Amy said hitting him. I looked at Adam and jay. They nodded. That only left matt. "Matt?" Jeff said like a little kid. Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll do it!"  
  
"Yummy chocolate muffin" I picked up the muffin and once I'd paid for it I went to the table with the others. "I still don't think this match is a good Idea" matt said crossing his arms. "That's cause you are scared that me and Amy are going to beat you up" I said as I went to eat my muffin but it had disappeared. I looked up and saw Jeff. He smiled innocently. "Jeff you have crumbs round your mouth so I know you took it" so, what you going to do about it?" I smiled; I knew how to handle him. I also knew the rest of the group were looking at us. "Well first of all there will be no more like last night" I gave him a smug look. "We didn't want to know that rye" Adam said making a face. "You didn't have to listen" "That's so unfair" Jeff moaned. I stuck my tongue out and he kicked my leg. "Ouch, you're mean! I'm going to report you for abuse" I got up and was storming out of the room when I bump into someone and fell flat on butt again. "Great now I'm going to be extra bruised" I looked up and saw Shawn. He gave me his hand to help me up. "Where were you going in a hurry?" just then Jeff ran up to us. "England you ok?" "Fine apart from someone stealing my muffin, kicking me in the leg and making me hurt my ass twice" I said glaring at him. "Hardy did you hurt my favourite girl?" Shawn asked. Jeff then came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top my head. "I could never hurt her" he said softly. I turned and looked him in the eyes. "You promise?" "I promise" he kissed me gently but it soon grew more passionate. I heard Shawn pretending to be sick then he walked off.  
  
"Aww they look so cute" I heard Stephanie say. "Get a room!" I heard Glenn shout. We broke up for air. "I think people are watching us" Jeff nodded then took my hand and led me back to the table but this time I sat on his lap.  
  
It was the morning of wrestlemania and I was a nervous wreck. I sat next to Amy in the locker room with the others planning the match. "Ryder stop shaking" Adam said trying to calm me down. "I can't" "Why?" "Because I'm nervous" Adam smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Don't be you've got us here and your crazy boyfriend" "My boyfriend isn't crazy" I replied pouting. "Yer I'm not!" Jeff shouted. Matt looked at him. "Bro I'm not even going to argue"  
  
It was the end of the match. I dragged a ladder from under the ring and put it up. Jeff and I were the only ones standing and he ran round to come and attack me but he stopped. Previously in the lead up to this match bischoff told us we had to fight each other or we'd be fired. I looked at Jeff and he smiled. He went round the other side of the ring and pulled out another ladder and set it up. We both climbed our ladders and once we were at the top we both did a swanton. I heard Jr say 'double Swanton!'. I rolled over and saw Jeff and looked at him, "damn that was such a rush".

a/n: hope ya liked. plz review


	8. happy bunny

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: sorry i took so long putting this chapter up, i had a slight case of writer's block.

6 months later: "Vince wants to see you two" the stagehand said to me and Jeff. Jeff glared at me. "What?" I said innocently. We walked to Vince's office and went in. "Vince before you say anything, Adam wanted his hair that colour and I didn't want to dye it" yes I'd got my payback on Adam by dying his hair hot pink. "no it's not about that, we're going to split you two up on screen by Ryder going with rob and against Jeff" I was fine with it except I saw the look in Jeff's eyes. "That's fine Vince, may we leave now?" Vince nodded and I grabbed Jeff's arm and left.  
  
"You're not going with rob" Jeff said sternly. "Excuse me but I don't think it's up to you" I said back even bitchier. "Yes it is" he can be so bloody stubborn. "You're such a fucking stubborn jerk!" I shouted. I knew people were watching us now and I didn't care, I just stormed off before I hit him. I ended up in the locker room throwing things around. I didn't notice matt come in so I accidentally hit him with a bottle of hair dye. "Ouch!" "Oh god matt I'm so sorry" I went over to see if he was ok. "It's ok; Jeff does that to ya sometimes" "You heard then" "The whole arena heard Jeff's stubborn but he'll come to terms with the storyline" I hugged matt and thanked him.  
  
Later that night I was going out with the usual gang. Jeff and I were still not talking so I was sharing a room with Nora. Nora and I met the others at the club and I sat with the others while Nora got the drinks. "Hey rye" Shane said as I sat next to him. "Hey Shane" I said coldly. "He's looking for you" "Huh?" Shane pointed to the dance floor where Jeff was talking to a girl. I got angry and stormed over to him. I then laughed when I saw him so confused. "Rye stop messing with me!" I heard him say. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round and looked at me. "What the hell?" he looked at me and then the other girl. "Jeff meet my twin sister, Celeste" he said hi and told me we'd talk later and he left me with my sister.  
  
"Hey rye" I smiled and just hugged her. "I missed you sis" "I missed you to, jimmy had no right to drive you away from me" Celeste said to me. I started to cry. "Come on, meet my friends and co-workers" I took her hand and dragged her to the table where the guys were. The look on Shane's face was a classic. "Guys I think I'm more pissed then I've ever been because I'm seeing two Ryders" "Guys this is my twin sister Celeste" Amy and Nora soon started gossiping with her while Jeff took me outside.  
  
"I'm sorry rye" he said to me looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry to rainbow" he looked up and smiled at me. He pulled gently towards him and gave me a sweet little kiss. "Why didn't ya tell me you had a twin sister?" he asked softly. "Wanted to keep it a surprise" I giggled.  
  
The next day I went to the arena and I had invited Celeste. When I arrived I saw Adam (with pink hair) having a go at Celeste thinking it was me. "Adam why are you harassing my sister?" Adam turned round and did a double take. "Holy shit!" I laughed. "Hey Adam like the hair but stop trying to steal my look I'll always be sexier then you" Jeff said walking up to us. "Yer about that" Adam said to me with a glare. "Bye" I said as I dropped my bag and ran for it.  
  
After half an hour I was still hiding from Adam. I saw Shawn and ran to him. "Shawn!" "Rye?" "Adam's trying to beat me up, hide me" I pretended to cry. I saw Adam come round the corner and saw me. "Rye I'm going to get you now you evil English person" "Adam, are you trying to hurt my favourite girl?" Shawn said I hid behind him. "She coloured my hair pink!" Shawn looked up and started laughing. "We've said before, one Jeff hardy's enough" I saw Adam glare at us and stormed off. "thanks shawn, I gotta go I have to do a promo"  
  
promo: I stood there getting a drink of water when rob came up to me. "hey ryder" "rob" I replied coldly. "ryder listen, I only have a problem with jeff not you" "whatcha trying to say?" "I consider you a friend" he kissed my cheek and walked off while I stood there confused. end of promo.  
  
I saw jeff watching the promo and I also saw the look he was giving rob. I went over and kissed him. "you ok?" he nodded and slipped a arm round my waist and hugged me. jeff really wasn't a happy bunny about this storyline and there was going to be tension. I just hoped everything was going to be alright.

a/n: hope you liked it, just to warn ya the next chapter will probably be the last ( there will be a sequal though) plz review


	9. Bye Rainbow, Bye England

disclaimer: don't own wwe superstars of jeff hardy

a/n: i'm sorry i haven't updated this sooner but i had writer's block, anyway enjoy the last chapter........

The past two months have been stressful. Jeff and I have been fighting like cat and dog every week. But me being stubborn I wouldn't drop the storyline because I thought Jeff was being an idiot. I was sitting in the locker room thinking to myself when Nora came in.

"Hey rye" she said happily.

"Hey" I replied sadly. She sat down next to me.

"You'll get through it, you and Jeff are meant to be, and everyone can see that" I smiled weakly at her.

"Well I don't think I do" I started to cry. Nora pulled me into a hug.

"Well you are, listen I've got to go to my match I'll see you later" I nodded and she left. I went to go and see matt and Amy. I knocked on the door and walked in. Amy and matt were making out.

"Guys!" they broke apart and smiled innocently.

"So who you facing tonight rye?"

"Trish, it's a title match but I lose" I replied as I flopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry you'll get the title soon" Amy said reassuring me.

"I know, I'm the best diva there is" Amy chucked at cushion at me. She started a pillow fight and I was laughing my arse of when Jeff came in and we all went quiet. He looked at me glumly.

"Don't let me interrupt you" he snapped. Now that really upset me. Amy and matt quickly left. I laid my hand on Jeff's shoulder. He turned round and looked at me.

"Don't be like this, I don't want to lose my rainbow" I said softly. I gently placed my palm on one side of his face. He leant into my palm and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"You never will" he whispered as he placed a hand on my heart. He leant in and kissed me softly.  
  
A month later:

"Don't be so fucking selfish!" I shouted. Jeff and I were fighting, again.

"Selfish! You're going to kiss him full on!" Jeff shouted at me. I was taken back by the sound of his voice, it was cold.

"It's acting!"

"Really! I'm not so sure about that!" with that he walked out of the locker room. I would have broken down crying but I had a promo to do.

Promo:

Rob was stretching and I came up to him. "Hey rob" he got up and smiled at me.

"Hey Ryder, how's things?"

"Ok" rob looked at me.

"Things still bad between you and Jeff?" oh how this storyline reflected realife, I thought.

"Yer" I smiled weakly. He smiled and hugged me. End of promo.

I went to the cafeteria and saw Jeff sitting with matt, Amy, Chris and jay. I walked past them and saw Jeff glaring at me. I got a fruit salad and saw Shawn sitting with Dwayne. I walked over to them.

"Um, can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask" Dwayne replied with a smile.

"Thanks" I sat down and looked at my food.

"Another fight?" Shawn asked. I nodded as I broke down in tears. He came over and hugged me.

"I don't think I can take it anymore"

"If he throws another hissy fit, the rock will give him an ass whooping" I smiled at Dwayne. He could always cheer me up.  
  
When it came to Jeff's match against rob I had to accompany Jeff to the ring. After the match I got in the ring and Jeff looked at me from the outside of the ring and just walked up the ramp. I looked at him then rob then turn me round so i could look at him and he kissed me. When I got backstage I saw Jeff's sad look on his face and he just walked away. I went to the women's locker room and saw Nora in there.

"Hey Ryder, you coming out clubbing tonight?"

"I don't feel up to it"

"You need cheering up, come on it'll be fun" I smiled

"Ok"

"Good, I'll meet you outside the hotel at seven"  
  
Nora and I entered the club and a few off the superstars were there. We went to the dance floor and we were dancing for a while. Nora went to get some drinks and I saw Shane coming up to me and started to dance with me.

"Hey Shane"

"Hey girly, you having fun?"

"Yer, it's made me feel a bit better" he smiled and gave me a quick hug. Nora came over and gave me a drink. We went to find a table when I saw Jeff. I walked over to the table and dropped my glass at the sight I saw. Jeff kissing torrie Wilson.

"Jeff!" I whispered. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Oh god" was all he said. I ran outside and caught a cab back to the hotel. I ran to my room and cried all night.  
  
The next day most of the locker room knew what had happened. I went to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I walked in and closed the door.

"Hey"

"Ryder what can I do for you?" I smiled weakly.

"I want to quit, I just can't take it anymore" I said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, when are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow, I can do tonight's show if you want me to" Vince shook his head.

"no it's ok, it's been a pleasure having you working with us Ryder and I hope you will be back in the future, good luck" vince got up and hugged me.

"Thank you" I walked out of the office to see Amy looking at me sadly.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to amies, I'm sorry" she pulled me into a hug.  
  
The next day I was packed and ready to go. Shawn was taking me to the airport. I had said goodbye to most of the superstars, except for a few. Mainly Jeff. I stood there waiting for my flight to be called. Nora came as well to say goodbye and she couldn't stop hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you" she said for the tenth time. I gave a weak smile. That's when my flight was called.

"Well that's me, I'll be in touch guys" I turned and started to walk to the terminal when I heard a voice.

"Ryder!" I turned round and saw Jeff running towards me. He stood in front of me.

"Don't leave, I'm sorry" he whispered. I gave him one last passionate kiss. When the kiss broke I rested my forehead against his.

"I have to leave; it's for our own good. Bye rainbow" I said I turned and walked away.  
  
"Bye england" Jeff whispered to himself as a tear ran down his face.

THE END

a/n:there ya have it, tell me what you think, plz


End file.
